A Weekend Away From The Madness
by tara-k90
Summary: After an overwhelming week, Sydney decides that all she needs to relax is her boyfriend, Adrian. Mostly Sydrian fluff and cuteness. Will be a three-shot, and is post-TIS.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all! So this idea has basically been in my head ever since the end of The Indigo Spell to be honest. I've been super busy with work and stuff, so I hadn't been able to actually write it for a while, but it took the pleas of my friend Sarah to finally spur me into action ;)**

**Basically this is going to be a three-shot. It's main purpose is purely Sydrian fluff and all around cuteness. They are my favorite pairing of ALL TIME, but I don't generally write fanfics for them because I find them both pretty hard to characterize perfectly. And since they're my favorite characters of all time, I want to do them justice. ****BUT, like I said this idea was in my head, and Sarah wanted it, so here it is. To those of you who are waiting on chapter 5 of Legacies, i am SO SORRY. I promise it will be coming soon! I haven't forgotten it or abandoned it ;).**

**Also this story is rated M. This chapter itself isn't very "M" rated, but the next two will be, I promise ;).**

**But anyways, enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Richelle Mead, and I don't own these perfect characters. I only own the plot of this fic.**

* * *

I pulled into the apartment complex and parked my car in front of the building. Leaning back into my seat, I closed my eyes and sighed, trying to let all the tension drain out of my body. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work well. Looking out of my window and towards the apartment building, I saw the lights on in the window I was searching for and smiled in relief. _Thank god he's home_.

I'd just driven to Adrian's apartment from school after Mrs. Terwilliger had told me to take the rest of the evening off. Let's just say today, let alone this week, hadn't been the easiest. Opening my door, I stepped out and straightened my uniform. Locking the car, I headed into the building and up the stairs. I reached Adrian's door quickly and knocked three times. I could hear his footsteps walking towards the door and smiled a little.

The door opened. "Sage? What are you doing here?" Not even bothering to greet him, I stepped forward and pushed myself into his arms. He steadied both of us out before instinctively wrapping his arms around me. "Sydney, what's wrong?" his voice sounding concerned.

"I've just… I've had an awful day, and I just needed to see you," I mumbled into his shirt. "Sorry I didn't call, I just needed to get out of that school and you're the only person I wanted to see."

He leaned his head on my hair. "Sage, you can come over whenever you like. That's why I gave you a key," he murmured. "Come on, let's sit down." He pulled away slightly, but kept an arm wrapped around me as he walked me over to the couch. Sitting down, Adrian pulled me onto his lap and I wrapped my arms around his neck again. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Not yet," I whispered, just happy to be with him and in his arms. He nodded and just stroked my back, mumbling soothing words as I pushed my face into his neck. We stayed like that for another ten minutes before he spoke again. "You feel like talking now?"

I nodded and lift my head. Smiling at him, I quickly pecked him on the cheek and said, "Sorry about that, I've just had a… rough day." He nodded, waiting for me to continue. "I don't know, it's just been one thing after the other. The biggest thing is… well Zoe came to me today to tell me she's asked our dad to visit us next weekend."

Adrian flinched. "Your dad is coming?" he asked coolly. Adrian knew, from our many conversations, about my strained relationship with my father. I'd also let it slip once that my dad was part of the reason why I had issues with my body, which had angered Adrian even more.

"I don't know yet. Zoe said she's invited him to spend the weekend with us, to check up on our progress. I think she wants to show him that she doing a good job, that he's trained her well. And also… I think she's trying to show him that I've recommitted myself to the Alchemists. Well from what she can see," I added. Adrian's eyebrows furrowed at my mention of the Alchemists, but he kept silent. "Anyways, he said he's busy, but that he'll try and come." Adrian nodded while stroking my hair. "I'm just worried he's going to somehow figure out my tattoo is broken. It doesn't matter if I'm his daughter. If he suspects anything, he'll turn me into the Alchemists."

"I won't let that happen Sydney. You understand? That will never happen as long as I'm around," Adrian told me fiercely. I nodded my head as he put a hand on my cheek. "Is that all?"

I sighed. "That was the biggest thing. But it's been a build up of other stuff too. I've been playing keeper of the peace all week. Eddie still won't talk to Angeline unless it has to do with Jill. And I don't think he like the Neil either. I mean it's been 3 months, but I don't think he likes that Neil pays special attention to Jill, and that he seems to be enamored by her. And of course the entire time Eddie is oblivious to the fact that Jill likes _him_."

"He's jealous," Adrian concluded and I nodded. "But he shouldn't be making it hard on you Sage. I told him he could come talk to me if he needed."

"He's not making it hard on me. Well not intentionally. He just tries to avoid both Neil and Angeline, and in doing so I'm left to deliver messages to them. And on top of my school work, and Ms. Terwilliger's extra lessons, I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed."

Adrian thought to himself for a few minutes. "There's more, isn't there?"

I sighed. "You know me so well," I smirked slightly and paused before continuing. "I think… I think Angeline and Trey are still sneaking around together."

Adrian raised his eyebrows. "I thought he didn't want anything to do with her since he's trying to get back in with the Warriors?"

"That's what I thought too. But then last week I saw them leaving the library together, and today I saw them walking towards his car. And I don't know what to do, I mean Trey is a great guy, but I can't help that think…"

"What?"

"He was so serious about getting his dad back into the Warriors. And I hope I'm wrong, but I can't help but think that he's using Angeline to do so somehow."

Realization of what I was saying hit Adrian. "But you can't say anything of course, because Angeline's not really the type to take news like that very well." I nodded. One of the things I loved the most about Adrian was that he understood me so well. I hadn't even had to tell him what I was worried with Angeline about before he figured it out. "Is that everything? How come Jackie gave you the evening off?"

"Well it all sort of… culminated during our after school training today." He looked confused. "I might have… blown up a desk. Accidentally of course!"

Now he just looked amused. "You blew up a desk?" he asked incredulously. "Oh my god Sage, that's brilliant. Man I wish I could have been there!"

"It wasn't exactly my finest moment," I muttered as he calmed down. "I guess everything was just getting to me, and Ms. Terwilliger was trying to explain to me how to conjure a fireball without it dying quickly. I was trying to focus hard, and then suddenly the desk exploded." Adrian trying to stifle his laughter, but wasn't succeeding very well. "It isn't _funny _Adrian. I destroyed school property!"

He pulled me close to him and kissed my cheek. "Only you would be preoccupied with the destruction of school property part, Sage. Not how awesome it was that you blew something up," he said affectionately. I smiled slightly and settled back down onto the couch with my legs thrown over his. "So you're here for just the evening?"

I blushed. "Actually after I explained why I was so stressed, Ms. Terwilliger thought it would be best if I stayed away from everyone for a bit longer. She told my dorm matron I was staying at my brother's apartment for the weekend."

His eyes widened. "You get to stay here for the entire weekend?"

"If that's okay of course!" I added quickly, forgetting that I'd practically invited myself over without asking.

"Sage, are you kidding? It's more than ok." He pulled me to him again and buried his face in my neck. "I've missed spending time with you. You're always so busy with the investigating Alchemists and keeping your cover, and I know that's something you have to do, but God, this is a dream come true." I smiled, thankful that he saw it that way too.

"So it's okay then? She said to take the weekend off since it's Friday, so I texted the others saying that you had to go to an art exhibition in LA tomorrow for a class, and that you asked if I could drive you since your car is in the shop. Jill knows the truth of course, but I figured it was the best way to make sure none of the others ask questions."

"My smart girl, always thinking ahead," he smiled. "It's perfect, we'll finally get to spend the weekend together. Like a proper couple. And I can definitely think of a couple things to do," he smirked. My face lit up at the prospect. I hadn't even thought of it as a couples' weekend at first. To be honest, my first thought had been to just to get away from everyone else. Sure Adrian had his share of problems, but he never unloaded them onto me like the others. We would tell each other what was on our minds, but we also solved our own issues. It's part of why we worked so well.

I moved closer to him. "I can too," I whispered. Moving back onto his lap, I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms instinctively wrapped around my waist, and held me tightly against him as he responded eagerly. As our lips molded together, I thought about the last few months. Everything with Adrian felt right. Whether it was talking, or kissing, or even just holding each other, I always felt comfortable and safe, almost like I was at home with him. It was a new feeling, one that I was settling into quite happily. We'd only been together for three months, but he knew me better than anyone else in my life did. As cheesy as it sounded, he completed me. And that made my decision about this weekend even easier than I thought it would be.

"Sage," he murmured against my lips, breaking me out of my thoughts. He moved from my lips to my jaw, sprinkling kisses across it and down my neck, pausing to pay special attention to my pulse point. I sighed happily, and let him continue his attention on my neck for a bit longer before pulling him back up to my lips. His tongue traced my lips, begging for entrance, and I complied eagerly. Our kisses became more feverish, almost as though we couldn't get enough of each other. I ran my fingers through his silky hair and tugged slightly, causing him to groan. I dropped a few kisses on his jaw before moving to nibble slightly on his earlobe, something I'd come to find that he enjoyed a lot. He groaned again as his hand began roaming underneath my shirt, brushing over my bra clasp a few times.

I decided to take full control, so suddenly I pushed him fully back so that I was straddling him and he was resting against the back of the couch. His eyebrows raised in amusement. "Is this more of your 'quick study' material?" he asked cheekily.

I hit him slightly on the arm but laughed. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"God no," he grinned, pulling at the hem of my shirt. I lifted my arms and he tugged it off and tossed it over his shoulder. "It's probably the sexiest thing I've ever heard in my life," he said as he busied himself with my neck again.

"Hmm, well I'll have to think of something else for you to fixate on," I sighed, a little distracted by his talented lips.

He groaned against my neck. "Please do, Sage." I smiled and intertwined our fingers as I kissed him again.

Over the past few months, we hadn't had too many opportunities to spend time alone. Somehow, something always came up. Whether it was Zoe wanting to be around me all the time, Jill needing to talk to me about Eddie, or even Eddie wanting to hang out with Adrian to get away from everyone else, something always kept us apart. I could probably count the number of times Adrian and I had spent time alone on one hand.

But the times we had spent together had been… heated, to say the least. At first he'd been very adamant about taking things slowly, wanting to build our relationship properly, especially after the spirit dream that we'd had the night my tattoo was broken. And I'd been ok with that. It had felt nice that he didn't want to rush things like most guys seemed to want, according to my friends. A few times, however, we'd both lost a little control. We'd never done anything we'd regretted, but there were times that clothes had been discarded, inhibitions lost, and we'd become more intimate than we'd planned. And while we'd never gone as far as having sex, being with Adrian made up for any discomfort I might have felt in those situations. He'd made everything feel normal and perfect, and he was always the one to make sure that I was ok with what was happening. And I loved him so much for it.

But tonight was different. Tonight, I had my mind made up.

We spent the next twenty minutes making out on his couch, during which his shirt was also removed and thrown somewhere, before he pulled away. "Sage," he groaned. He broke away from my lips, but kissed my cheek tenderly. "We need to stop before this goes any further."

I bit my lip. "What if I don't want to stop," I said, smiling at him.

His eyes widened slightly. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying… I'm saying that I've never felt about anyone else the way I feel about you Adrian. I feel closer to you than I've ever felt with anyone else ever, and I wants… I want more."

He nodded, clearly surprised, then took a deep breath and closed his eyes. I kissed him on the cheek and lay against his chest as he sat thinking for a while. Suddenly, he spoke. "Sydney, you're not saying this because you think it's what I want, are you?"

I sat up quickly. "What?! No! Why would you think that?"

"I just… I want to know that you're making this decision for yourself, and not for me. God knows I've wanted this since before we started dating. And I can't turn you down Sage, but I need to know that you're not doing this for me."

I laughed and he looked at me with a confused face. I put my hands on his face and pecked him quickly on the lips. "Adrian Ivashkov. I am most definitely, one hundred percent doing this for _us_. I want us to take the next step because it feels right. Not because it's what I think you want, and not even because it's only what I want. Although, it's most definitely what I want too," I added at the end, making him laugh.

"My little quick study," he grinned. I smiled and closed my eyes, leaning my forehead against his. "Are you sure, Sage?" he whispered.

"Yes," I whispered back. "I am."

He took a few deep breaths before pulling away and smiling. "Okay but if we're doing this, I'm going to make this perfect. I'm going to romance your socks off Sage."

"I'm not wearing any socks." He rolled his eyes and I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck. "What do you have in mind Mr. Ivashkov?"

"I'm thinking a home cooked dinner first. Oh and also I have something to show you, an art piece I've been working on for a while."

"Sounds perfect," I smiled.

"And then afterwards… a little dessert," he said huskily, kissing my neck lightly.

"Mmm, no chance of skipping to dessert then?"

He gasped mockingly. "And skip out on my romantic plans? What kind of guy do you think I am Sage?"

I laughed. "My kind of guy."

He grinned and kissed me quickly. "C'mon, we've got a dinner to make."

* * *

**And there's chapter 1! Hopefully chapter 2 will be up soon, I've already started writing it. Although this chapter wasn't really "M" rating, the next one will be ;)**

**Until next time lovelies!**

**-Tara**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yay, chapter 2 already! Alright so like I said this chapter is smutty, so you've been warned. And again, it might be a little OOC by some definitions, but I tried to make it the least OOC as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful and talented Richelle Mead, no matter how much I wish I was.**

* * *

"So what did you have in mind?"

Adrian and I were currently in his kitchen deciding on what to make for dinner. He'd insisted that instead of going out to eat or ordering in, he was going to make me dinner.

"Uh uh Sage, that is a surprise. In fact, you're not even allowed in the kitchen while I cook," he said while moving around the kitchen for ingredients.

"What?! What do you expect me to do? And I thought your hands didn't do 'manual labor,'" I replied.

"Oh the things I do for you. Plus you said that you'd had a tough week, so I thought you might wanna soak in a bath or something. Always relieves my tension," he said, winking at me.

"I think you might be the only man who has ever admitted to soaking in a bath," I teased.

"Hey don't knock it. Sometimes that's the only way I can clear my head of spirit," he said.

"Well if it comes personally recommended by Adrian Ivashkov," I said, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist from behind, "I supposed I'll have to agree." He turned around and kissed my nose quickly before walking to the fridge. "I left my stuff in the car, so I'll just go get it and come back."

"Damn, and here I was hoping that you hadn't brought clothes so I could give you something to wear. You'd look good in my shirts," he said huskily.

I grinned and told him I'd be back. Running down to my car, I grabbed a bag that I'd hastily prepared before leaving school. Though I'd been a little flustered, I'd had enough forethought to pack the essentials; pajamas, clothes for the next two days, and the other necessary things. Reaching the apartment again I called out to Adrian to tell him I was going in for a bath. Going to his room, I searched around and found an empty drawer where I decided to put my stuff. I took out my pajamas to change into the bath, seeing as we weren't going out.

My usual sleepwear had changed over my time at Palm Springs. During my stint in Russia, I'd been so used to wearing long pajama pants and an old gym shirt that I'd had from when I was younger. But coming to Palm Springs had been a big change. For one thing, if I even tried to wear full pants to bed, I woke up in the middle of the night frying and sweating.

I pulled out my shorts and tank top to take into the bathroom with me. In the bathroom, I saw that Adrian had already provided a towel for me. Turning on the taps, I tied up my hair while I waited for the tub to fill up, before stepping in and sinking down into the soothing water.

"Sage, you figure out how to work everything?" Adrian's voice came from outside the door.

"Yeah, no problem at all."

"Okay, take your time. Dinner will probably take another half and hour."

"Sounds good. Thanks again."

"Of course my little pumpkin pie."

I grinned at his atrocious use of nicknames. He still hadn't given up on those, and had gone through quite a lot when teasing me. I settled into the warmth of the bath nicely and just cleared my mind, and for a few minutes I was at ease, like nothing in the world could bother me.

Then it hit me. Tonight was _the night_. I knew I was ready to take the next step with Adrian, but that didn't make it any less frightening. In some ways, I was happy he had more experience in this area; that at least he could take the lead and we wouldn't both be inexperienced. Sure we'd fooled around before and gone further than I ever had with any other guys before, but it had been easy then. I'd been able to pick up on things easily; which spots were sensitive and which areas he like to be touched. And I had some experience with the most sensitive part of his anatomy. It had rubbed against my leg often enough during our many make out sessions, and after a while I'd become more comfortable touching him down there. He'd of course returned the favor and made me feel better than I ever thought possible.

But this was different. Sex was… complicated. At least it was during the first time. But again, at least Adrian knew what he was doing. And I trusted him enough to take the lead. For the first time ever, I was relieved about his history with women. But I'd never tell him that of course.

After about twenty minutes, I stretched my legs out, started draining the tub, and stood up. Grabbing the towel I dried myself off and slipped on my pajamas, then brushed my teeth really quickly. Pulling the hair band our of my hair, I was surprised when it fell nice and loosely around my shoulders, in an unusual tousled and sexy manner. _Well, at least my hair is prepared for tonight _I thought to myself.

Walking out of the room, a delicious aroma hit me immediately. I inhaled deeply before following the smell towards the kitchen. In there I found that Adrian had already set the table, as well as changed into his nightwear. He turned to face me, and I could see his eyes slowly taking in my appearance, after which a smirk appeared on his face. "Oh good, you're already changed for our slumber party," he said, turning towards me from the stove.

I laughed and walked towards him. Reaching him I hugged him and asked, "So what on earth smells so delicious?"

"I hope you like it, it's really the only thing I know how to make."

"I'm sure I'll love it," I answered.

"Go sit and I'll bring it to you in a sec." I nodded and went to sit down at the table. A few minutes later he took a dish out of the over, and then took our plates to the stove. When he brought them back, they had a large serving of chicken parmesan pasta on it, along with garlic bread.

"Oh my god, this look fantastic," I said, clearly stunned. I'll be honest, I had expected him to quickly order out while I was in the bath and make it look like he'd cooked everything. "You're a saint."

"Well, I dunno about that," he said, smirking at me. "But I can't take _all _the credit. The garlic bread was frozen. But, the rest I did," he finished, looking quite pleased with himself.

"It looks amazing. And I'm sure it tastes even better," I said, leaning towards him to give him a small kiss.

"Do you want a glass of wine? It'll go nicely with the dinner," he asked, smiling. "And… it may help, for later."

I looked at him and nodded, understanding his meaning immediately. It actually wasn't new knowledge. I'd talking to Kristen and Julia a little about sex before, and they'd both told me that having a little alcohol helps with the nervousness. He got up to pour us both two glasses of wine and I took my glass from him as he sat back down.

"So when did you become such a chef? And how did I not know of this?" I took a sip of my drink before starting on the food.

He laughed. "Actually Sage, this is pretty much all I can make. But I'm trying to learn more so that I'm not spending all my money ordering in take out."

I laughed and we continued eating and talking. After we finished dinner, we moved to the living room where we sat and talked about his classes and some of the pieces he was working on. He also told me that one of his professors had asked him to display some of his work at an upcoming exhibit that would be attended by a lot of art collectors.

"Adrian, that's amazing. You can sell some of your pieces!" I said, my eyes brimming with excitement and pride. "I'm really proud of you."

He leaned in to kiss me quickly, then said in a low voice, "It's all because of you Sydney. You helped me get into the college, and you paid for me to stay there. I- I can never thank you enough for believing in me, even when I didn't believe in myself."

My breath caught and my eyes started tearing up slightly. Sometimes I forgot how vulnerable Adrian really was behind the cool façade he put on for others. Behind that mask was a guy who'd spent most of his life believing in other people's low expectations of him. The only support he'd really gotten was from his now deceased aunt and his mother, who was now incarcerated.

I put my hands on his cheeks and brought my forehead to his. "I'll always believe in you. I know you're capable of great things. I just hope you know that too."

He gave me a small smile and moved in to kiss me. I immediately responded eagerly to the kiss, and our lips began moving in sync together. No matter how many times we kissed, I could never get over the electricity that I felt when Adrian kissed me, or how good it when he touched me. It almost felt like… like I was floating on clouds, and nothing could bring me down. Yes I know it sounds cliché, but that's what it felt like.

"Sydney," he gasped, moving back from my lips. "Are you sure that you wanna do this tonight?"

I breathed deeply and said, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He smiled and kissed me again. After a few more minutes of making out, he began to lift my tank top up. I lifted my arms as he took my top off and tossed it behind him. Turning back to me, he groaned at what had been underneath.

"Sage, you're wearing lace. Why would you do that to me?" he mumbled against my neck before leaning me backwards on the couch.

"I swear it was the first thing I could grab in my dorm room," I grinned.

Adrian made an indignant noise of disbelief before he began peppering my neck with kisses. I sighed heavily; if there was one thing I was sure of, it was that Adrian Ivashkov had the most talented lips I'd ever experienced.

"God you're so sexy when you sigh like that," he said in the middle of his kisses. "Just relax, Sage. Tonight is about me to worshipping you." I closed my eyes, leaned my head back and smiled as he continued to kiss my neck and chest.

After a few minutes, he stopped and said, "Why don't we move this to the bedroom. It'll be more comfortable." I nodded and he stood up with me attached to him, my legs wrapped around his waist. As he walked to the bedroom, I kissed his neck and began to nibble on his ear slightly. His breath hitched, and he said, "You're playing a dangerous game, Sage."

"Mmhmm," I said, continuing to kiss and suck on his neck, as well as run my fingers through his hair.

When we reached his bedroom, he dimmed the lights, then lay me down on the bed and stood in between my knees. I was still clad in my bra, underwear and boxer shorts, while he still had on a t-shirt and pajama bottoms.

"_You _are wearing too many clothes," I stated. "Off."

"Ooh, I like it when you boss me around," he chuckled. My fingers pulled at the hem of his shirt and he let me take it off him. I threw the shirt on a chair in the corner of his room before running my hands over his body and pulling him back down for a searing kiss. He crawled onto the bed as I moved backwards, and began fiddling with my boxer shorts. He broke away from the kiss to say, "So does the bottom match the top?"

"You'll have to find out for yourself." I winked at him and he began to tug at my shorts quickly. I lifted my hips slightly to let him take them off and when they came off, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"First thing you grabbed? Sure Sage."

I propped myself up on my elbows, grinning at his reaction to my underwear, which was a light blue lacey pair that matched the current bra I was wearing. Looking innocently at him, I shrugged and said, "What? It was."

He gave me a skeptical look before tackling me to the bed. I laughed as he began to kiss and suck my neck again, before moving to my lips. "God, I love you so much," he mumbled against my lips.

"I love you too Adrian. There's no one else I'd rather be with right now," I whispered back.

He caressed my face and gently pecked me on the lips. "We'll take this slow, ok?" I smiled and he moved in to kiss me again.

We stayed in that familiar territory for a while, kissing as our hands roamed over each other's bodies. After a while, his hands found the clasp of my bra. He raised his head and questioned me with a look. I nodded and he unclasped it, taking my bra off. "God you're so beautiful Sydney," he murmured against my skin. He gazed at my body for a few second before moving to kiss my chest. I lay back as he lavished his attention on the valley in between my breasts, before moving to the peak of my left breast where he kissed and then softly suckled on it. I writhed under his kisses happily, softly moaning his name every once in a while in encouragement. He moved to the other breast after a while and repeated the same actions. I was hardly aware when he began moving further down my body, so lost in my pleasure. I came back to reality when I felt him tugging on my underwear.

I lifted my head up to see him sending me another questioning look. I hesitated for a second before nodding and lifting my hips.

Sensing my slight hesitance, Adrian stopped and moved up towards me. "Sydney, we can stop. We don't have to do this."

"No! No, that's not why I…" I trailed off. "It's just… I've never been fully naked with a guy before. Believe me, I want to do this. It's just a lot, you know?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Like I said, we _don't _have to do this right now."

I took his face in my hands. "But I want to." I kissed him and then slipped my underwear off myself. He sucked in a breath before moving down to kiss my stomach, then my hipbone before moving further downwards. I threaded my hands into his hair and lay my head back against the pillow while he took control.

"God Sage, you're naked in my bed. You have no idea how long I've dreamed of this moment," he grinned at me. I looked up to see him send a wink my way before lying back and laughing gently. Suddenly I sucked in a breath as I felt him kissing his ways up my thigh. After a few moments he reached the junction of my thighs. And then his lips were against my center, kissing softly and bringing more pleasure than I'd ever felt before. I let out a breathy moan and could feel him smile against me. I felt his tongue start to work against me and my breath started becoming heavier as a tried not to move to much from the pleasure.

"Oh god, Adrian…" I moaned. My back arched up and my fingers tugged slight on his hair as he focused more on one spot that had gotten a good response from me. And then his fingers were working their way inside me. I stiffened for a moment before relaxing against his touch and the ecstasy it brought me. While his tongue and fingers were working inside of me, his other hand moved up to me breasts, and he began to knead them alternately. As the pressure in my stomach began to build, my breath kept coming out in shorter gasps as he kept kissing me. His tongue and fingers proved to be just as talented as his lips were, and I could feel my muscles tensing up. Finally my world exploded, and I let out a loud moan mingled with his name as I rode out the orgasm. He kept working his fingers and tongue at that sensitive spot as I continued to writhe underneath him, prolonging my pleasure.

After a few more seconds, Adrian finally stopped and started kissing his way up my body as I tried to regain control of my breathing. "Are you ok," he asked.

"God Adrian… that was… amazing," I panted as he moved his way back to my lips. He caught me in a searing kiss and then moved towards my ear.

"I just want to make you feel good Sydney. The way you make me feel everyday," he whispered.

I blushed before pulling him back in for a kiss and rolling over so that I was on top of him. Our kissing became feverish and fierce, our limbs tangled together, almost as though we couldn't get enough of each other. In the middle of it, I managed to get his pajama pants and boxers off, and we were both left naked in his bed. He managed to gain the upper hand once more, and was on top of me kissing and sucking on my neck when I gasped, "Adrian, I'm ready."

He pulled back to look and me to make sure, and I smiled at him. He nodded and reached over to his nightstand drawer to get something. Looking in his hands, I saw he had a condom, and I sighed in relief. Even though I was currently taking the pill, which I'd started when Adrian and I had begun to get more physical, I didn't want to chance it or stop if we didn't have any with us.

He rolled the condom on and positioned himself above me. "Sydney, this is going to hurt a little."

"I know," I whispered.

"And you're sure?" he asked again. I answered him by pulling him down and kissing him, and then wrapping my legs around his hips. He lifted his head again and said, "I love you Sydney," before pushing inside me. I gasped slightly at the intrusion and a bit of pain, but he had already stopped moving. "Are you ok?" he asked nervously.

"Fine," I breathed. "Just give me a moment to… adjust." He nodded and kissed my cheek before tucking his head in the crook of my neck and whispering loving words to me. I wrapped my arms around his body and waited a few more seconds. "Ok, you can move."

He lifted his head and began kissing my neck as he moved his hips slightly. The pain that had been there earlier was still present, but duller and diminishing slowly.

"Oh god Sage," he groaned into my neck.

"Adrian," I whispered, before he cut me off with a kiss.

He continued to move against me, slowly, and after a while my hips began to match his thrust for thrust. As my our breathing became more and more staggered, he increased his pace and that same pressure that I'd felt earlier began building once more.

"Oh god, Adrian," I gasped against his lips, as he hit an extremely sensitive spot inside of me. "There… again right there…" His right hand intertwined our fingers as he made the same move, and his left hand moved down and began stroking my sensitive spot, right above where we were joined. I moaned and whimpered at the building feeling, and then a few minutes later my world exploded for a second time that night. I cried out in ecstasy and I felt my muscles clamping down around him as the pressure in my stomach began to lift.

Adrian came soon after that, moaning my name into my neck and tightening his grip on my hand. I kissed his neck as he rode out his orgasm, and then lowered my legs from his hips and wrapped my free arm around his body and began stroking his hair. He was still breathing heavily on my neck as my face relaxed into an extremely pleased look. After a few moments Adrian lifted his head to look at me. He brushed some hair out of my eyes and smiled before leaning down to kiss me, to which I responded eagerly. "Are you ok Sydney?" I smiled and nodded, leaning my forehead against his. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Adrian." He smiled as thought he could never hear those words enough. We held each other for a few more moments before I spoke again. "So that's sex huh?"

He laughed and kissed my cheek before rolling to my side and gathering me up in his arms. "Yeah, Sage. That's sex. Hope it wasn't too much of a letdown," he teased.

"God no. It was perfect," I said, snuggling into his embrace. I sighed happily as his arm wrapped tighter around me. "And I'm glad it was with you, Adrian."

"Me too Sydney," he murmured into my hair, rubbing my arm up and down. "And I'm so happy you can stay over. I just want to sleep here with you and wake up with you." I smiled as my eyelids started drooping. Apparently sex was tiring as well. "Sage, are you sleepy?"

"A little," I mumbled.

"Go to sleep then."

"But you were going to show me your new painting."

"We've got the whole weekend to spend together sweetheart. Just sleep now."

I nodded and began to drift off as he continued to rub my arm soothingly, and fell asleep within the next few minutes.

* * *

**aaaaaand there it is, Sydrian's first time. Tbh i can't wait until we read about their actual first time, but for now, this will suffice ;)**

**Hope you all enjoyed it. One more chapter left, which will be the morning after... expect lotssss of fluff ;) Until then lovelies!**

**- Tara**


End file.
